treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Funny Noise
'''Dragon's Funny Noise '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon is in his bathroom brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth until Beaver comes over and knocks on his door, Beaver talks to Dragon and tells him about a scary sound coming from his house and Beaver wants Dragon to deal with it so he can go to sleep but Dragon says to Beaver that he never heard anything but Beaver is serious, he just wants Dragon to get it over with, the loud and funny noise begins and it scares Dragon, Beaver comes back to Dragon's house and he's right about it but Dragon doesn't know what’s making the scary sound but Beaver tells Dragon to just deal with it and figure it out so he can go to sleep, he asks his friends Ostrich and Alligator to come over and help him, Ostrich goes for a tour around Dragon's house to find it then Alligator comes over and helps Dragon out too, Dragon and Alligator play really loud music with a bunch of pots and pans and they can’t hear anything which they think solved the problem but it wakes up Beaver and gets him even more mad, Beaver marches right back to Dragon's house and knocks on the door, he knocks on the door several times and bangs on it but Dragon and Alligator are playing their very loud music that they can't hear him and for Beaver to get their attention, but later on Dragon and Alligator stop playing their music then Alligator goes home and Dragon finally answers the door seeing that Beaver is back and very mad about the loud and funny noise but Dragon still can't find it anywhere so Beaver decides to investigate himself, he looks around and goes for a little tour to make sure everything is okay but he's very tired, he decides to sleepover at Dragon's house on his couch and he begins to snore so Beaver is the one making the scary sound, Dragon finally solved the mystery, Beaver is in a deep sleep and Dragon goes upstairs to his room and to bed to sleep too until Ostrich comes back, she tells him that she finally found the sound, it’s coming from Dragon's living room, Ostrich leaves Dragon's house and goes home while Dragon and Beaver are in bed sleeping. Segments * The Complaint * Sherlock Dragon * Quiet Please * Zzzzzzz Trivia * Mail Mouse doesn't appear in this episode. * Beaver is the one making the scary sound for the whole episode and the whole time so he's been getting mad for nothing, it's strange how his snoring is heard and coming from Dragon's house while Beaver is at his own house even though he's not there with Dragon. * This is the first episode Beaver sleeps over at Dragon's house. * The narrator mentions that Beaver lives beside Dragon next door, but he doesn't and they're not neighbors because Beaver's house is not beside Dragon's house, he actually lives on the far side of Dragon. * This episode is featured as a flashback where Dragon and Alligator play loud music with pots and pans using spatulas and wooden spoons in Dragon's Day Dream. * Beaver tells Dragon that he's been trying to sleep after he woke up, he comes over to Dragon's house and tell him about the loud and funny noise, then he goes back home to sleep, and he wakes up again marching straight back to Dragon's house, he's been waking up so many times and walking over to Dragon's house, Beaver has been waking up and walking so much that he's been carrying a stink. * Dragon says "how" when Beaver comes to his door to complain. * Dragon eats his weird combination of turnip and sardine cookies, which would taste rather disgusting. * After Beaver comes back over to Dragon's house the second time, he walks home and mentions that he's getting old, but he doesn't even look old, he's kind of a child like everyone including Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, and Mail Mouse who's the only character absent. * The narrator says that Dragon apologizes to Beaver about the sound, but Dragon is actually not seen apologizing, the narrator narrates mentioning he apologizes for the noise, but he doesn't even say anything, all he says is, first with a sigh, then "I don't know what's making the loud and funny noise". Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes